Midera / MidNight
''NAME Known As: Midera Nighteyes or MidNight Real Name: IC Information Current Age: 19 Attitude: Appearance: An attractive human woman with raven hair and midnight black eyes. She moves not with a dancer's grace, but with the ease of a cat or someone who truly knows what her body can do. If any tattoos are visible and you read Celestial, her calves read "qUiknes", her upper arms "proTecsion" and her forearms "aQility" misspelling and capitalization as shown. Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): As Midera - Red studded leather armor, armed with a double-sword As MidNight - Black studded leather armor, armed with a whip and possibly a shield Character's Religious Dogma: The symbol of Sharess is visible on both variations of her armor, althought the circle enclosing the lips is more pronounced on the black version Common Statistics Height: 5'5" Weight: 140 lbs Skin Tone: Tanned Skin Texture: Eyes: Midnight Black Hair: Midnight Black Accent: Elven Commonly spoken languages: Common, Elven, Undercommon Race: Human Left Handed or Right Handed: Ambidexterious Recognizable Features: Relatives: "Adopted" daughter Faile Jewelry or other decorations: (OOC) Information Playing Status: Regional Feats (Concept Related): Current Character Level: Current Character Alignment: '-Perfect Alignment Title:' Time spent in Myth Drannor: Background One often wonders what would drive a parent to abandon a child; an odd look, an uncertain future or even questionable parentage. Whatever the reason, the girl that would be known as Midera was one of those left on a strangers’ doorstep. Found by a kind, childless older couple, Midera was raised in a simple life on their farm. There was no way to hide that she wasn’t theirs by birth. Her skin, hair and most notably her eyes were all darker than her ‘mother’ and ‘father’. The couple made no attempt to hide this from her, telling her of the night she was found when she grew old enough to become curious. Her ‘father’ crossed over when Midera was fourteen and she took care of the farm for another two years until her ‘mother’ passed as well. After ensuring the two were buried together, Midera sold the farm and left to find her own life. She wandered aimlessly, not knowing or caring where she traveled, living off the money from the sale of the farm. Wandered, that is, until fate woke her to reality in the form of a cutpurse. Suddenly, Midera was forced to part with her few possessions to get food and shelter. When that ran out, she turned to theft herself. She never took more than she needed, often taking nothing if it looked like her mark couldn’t spare it. She could never bring herself to steal someone’s purse as hers had been taken, however. After a time, she decided to become an adventurer. They always seemed to have money and usually enjoyed the finer things when they were in town. But without money to buy equipment and gear, how could she begin? The answer appeared to be a store called Magical Inks. The tattoo artist that worked there assured her that his works would grant her magical abilities and so carried a very high price. Still rather naïve, Midera believed the shyster and after some heavy thought, and many misgivings, gave him the only payment she could; her virginity. The tattoos were done before she made her sacrifice, but since she didn’t know how to read Celestial, she had no idea that he was barely literate in it himself. They were supposed to read ‘Quickness’ ‘Protection’ and ‘Agility’. What wound up on her calves was "qUiknes", her upper arms "proTecsion" and her forearms "aQility" misspelled and capitalized wrong. Believing in the work, Midera grew bold and started sneaking into the more well-to-do places, assuming that they would have more to spare. All went well until she entered the home of a former adventurer, a fighter to be exact. Midera was quick enough and agile enough to escape his blows and even managed to score a few hits with her pair of daggers, but did not follow up on a possible kill stoke and tried to flee. The fighter tackled her and pinned her the moment she turned away. Her natural skill had impressed the man and he wanted to teach her a more honest trade if she would give up her current life. Seeing no way out, she agreed and learned a bit of the fighters’ arts, but more of a ranger's mindset due to her rather 'catty' nature. Keeping her promise, Midera searched for a more honest living and thought she had found one. She discovered a ‘temple’ of Sharess and approached the ‘priestess’ in charge, seeking a job as a guard, thinking she was too plain and unskilled to assist in any other task. The ‘temple’ was merely the front for a brothel and the ‘priestess’ was just a clever madam, who saw an answer to a dilemma. There was a circle of men that had some issues with elves and would pay a great deal of money to be able to vent their frustration on one. Real elves had an annoying tendency to throw off spells and escape and none of the current human girls would submit to being altered to look like an elf, knowing what was in store for them. So Midera was drugged and trained as one of the working girls and taught the elven and undercommon languages. Then she was painfully ‘taught’ to speak only those languages to any that visited her to commune with the goddess. For two years she was Mid-Night, called so because of her midnight black eyes, and she was ‘favored’ with the ungentle attentions of that circle. She was even given more tattoos on her torso. Red ones to make her for the circle and black to indicate she was in training to be a dominatrix, since she had a natural gift with a whip. One day, Midera was praying to Sharess during a rare free moment and was given a vision so powerful that it cleared the drug fog from her mind. When the vision had passed, she was compelled to flee the false temple and did so, pausing only to grab her daggers and some clothing. She learned later that a true priestess of Sharess had discovered the ‘temple’ and had made sure it was closed. Permanently. Midera had grown into an attractive young woman. Her time in the brothel had given her a command of her body so that she moves not with a dancer's grace, but with the ease of a cat or someone who truly knows what her body can do. Using her cat-like fighting style, Midera adventured until she wandered into Yulash. She began searching for Sharess’ favored weapon, the claw bracers. Category:PC